conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Faith/Faith/Monotypes/Enchanting/Enchanting Objects
|text= Enchanting Objects Artifacts/Enchantments: There are no true enchantments in the this world. However, enchantment-like effects can hold if one believes them to. Now obviously it is harder for one to think of a gas or a liquid as enchanted as it’s simply a difficult concept to wrap one’s head around. It makes much more sense for a solid item or a living being to be enchanted. As such, having a physical object – and one with a memorable shape/form at that – helps the mind to recognize “make the connection” between what the object is supposed to do and what it does. These ‘enchantment-like effects’ will exist even if the person’s subsconscious doesn’t believe that his/her own presence or belief is what is causing the effect – it is enough that the subconscious believes the object itself to be either anchor or source of the effect. Now, if there’s no one nearby, then the magic won’t work. And if a person approaches who has idea of the effect the artifact is supposed to have, then it won’t work either. What this also means is that objects tend to take on enchanted properties if they’re in the possession of people who believe they are enchanted, and in places where there are a lot more people, since it means that other people are present to help perpetuate the enchantment effect. If everyone disappears, and it’s a one of a kind with no indication anywhere that it’s magical, and it’s not placed in a way that makes people believe it’s magical, then the next people who come across it won’t believe it to be magical and it’ll lose its enchantment effect. Also, effects that rely on a particular set of weird, unlikely conditions being met tend not to perpetuate well. *Artifacts Enchanter: An enchanter is anyone who is able to convince their subconscious that an item truly is enchanted with some property. Then they are able to show it to others and demonstrate its properties, at which point the item takes on a reality of its own as an enchanted artifact. However, just because a person can enchant one type of object doesn’t mean they can create any enchantment. Like with the ability to cast spells, the subconscious tends to categorize effects and properties, as well as have an intrinsic concept of ‘difficulty’ or ‘grandness’, with more complex or grand enchantments being that much harder to convince the subconscious of. Hence, powerful enchantments are really quite rare. As with spellcasting, one’s ability to enchant an object of their own becomes more powerful the more successes they’ve seen, and would get handicapped should they fail (and handicapped more each time they do fail), hence it is very risky and difficult to try to cast a powerful enchantment without any experience. Writing on the Item/Wall: Because enchantment effects tend to evaporate once there’s no one who remembers an artifact as being enchanted, one common way to perpetuate the effect in the absence of anyone being there, is to have a writing nearby that indicates the enchantment the item is supposed to have. Oftentimes, this takes the form of inscriptions on the artifact itself (as maybe in the case of a sword with an inscription on it), or inscriptions or other indications in the surroundings, such as on a plaque underneath or a wall behind the object. Note that the more ‘regal’ and ‘aloof’ the depiction or placement of the object, the more likely this process is to work, as the subconscious is more apt to believe that something is enchanted if it is placed all by itself at the center of a vast chamber filled with inscriptions, than if it were found buried in horse dung. It also depends on the person obtaining the item, too, as that person’s subconscious is the one that activates the enchantment. Note that the artifact doesn’t actually need to have a history of previously being enchanted. So an artifact made by a person who can’t enchant anything, can be artfully placed in a room, and if the right person sees it, it can take on a powerful enchantment effect. Artifact Types: And many items are produced ‘in tandem form’, which is to say they are made to look exactly like (or similarly enough) to other items with alleged effects in the minds of the people, so that all of the items have this effect. Usually, tales of what an item’s enchantment does spreads well ahead of where the artifact actually goes, so when people come across the artifact the first time, they will usually already know what its enchantment is, and that enchantment will thus become real. And if there are other people already there who believe in what the artifact does, then its magic is already activated, so anyone who now approaches it (even if they didn’t know of its magical property) will have to believe it. Obviously, a person will not be around to perpetuate an enchantment, so the process relies on having other people know of the enchantment and thus perpetuate it on the maker’s behalf. }}